Living With Madness
by Yuuki Okumura Ushiromiya
Summary: soul ha sufrido por el secuestro del amor de su vida...sin embargo llegara una nueva alumna a su clase...¿podra soul ayudarla a no caer en la locura total?. Mal sumary lo se e-é pero la historia no es tan mala :D!
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

.-Porque deje que esto pasara...-.

.-Porque no llegué a tiempo…-.

.-Porque ella y no "yo"…-.

.-Porque no impedí que se la llevaran…-.

Claro solo siendo un arma sin técnico no puedo hacer nada ¿cierto?, pero si ella era mi única razón por la cual vivir y ya no la tengo conmigo, no se que hacer sin ella; Aun recuerdo sus gritos de auxilio…-¡SOUL! fue su ultima palabra a las que yo no pude hacer nada, ahora mi vida sin un propósito es como si no existiera…como si estuviera destinado a estar solo…

Días después me sentía en un estado depresivo sin saber que hacer, ni siquiera iba al shibusen, pero mis amigos no lo pasaron desapercibido cosa que me iban a animar al apartamento, cosa que no pudieron lograr.

.-Soul-Kun por favor no puedes seguir así, debes superarlo, todos estamos igual de afectados que tsubaki con su típica voz dulce.

.-es cierto soul no puedes estar deprimido al lado de una gran estrella como yo-. decía Black*Star no muy alegre como siempre se le ve.

.-Lo séí serio.-pero tampoco puedo estar feliz como si no importara-.

.- ¡por lo menos podrías intentarlo e ir al shibusen, tu no eres el único que la a perdido! tsubaki soltando algunas lagrimas que recorrían toda su cara.

.-tsubaki tranquilí Black*Star a su compañera.-será mejor que nos vayamos, adiós soul, espero que regreses al shibusen-.

.-adiós-.

¿Regresar?...si claro, en realidad hubiese ido hace días pero…no puedo quitarme de la cabeza las palabras de el profesor Stein.-Soul se cuanto la querías, pero puede que ella este muerta, debes aceptarlo nunca regresará palabras me dolieron hasta lo que queda de mi alma.

De un momento a otro quedo mi mente en blanco, solo tenia la imagen del cuchillo en la mesa de la cocina, me fui acercando a la cocina, tome el cuchillo y pensé debo hacerlo, de repente me llego la sensación de que no debía matarme, que no debía rendirme aun, debía buscarla, encontrarla, abrazarla…

Algo de razón tenían mis amigos…tengo que intentarlo o por lo menos fingir pero tengo que salir adelante puede que maka aun este viva no debo perder las esperanzas.

* * *

**Buenoooo...eso es el prologo :D! ahora que lo pienso debí haber matado a maka y quedarme con soul...pero igual me dio penita ajena TT^TT...y eso (: **

**cualquier comentario es valido ^^ sea bueno o malo :D **

**AVISO: los que ya han leido este fic de otro usuario...era yo xD el otro se me borro e_é **

**Saludos *-*!**

**Reviews? **


	2. LA LOCURA¿EN PERSONA?

**Bueno aquí esta el 2 capitulo hay unos cuantos personajes de otro anime pero los demás son de mi gran y estrecha imaginación lamento haberme demorado mucho en esto, ^^U bueno...**_** (nota: las palabras en cursiva son lo que piensan los personajes). **_

**A leer!**

* * *

LA LOCURA... ¿EN PERSONA?

En la shibusen caminaba por los pasillos ignorando los comentarios de todos. Estaba encerrado en mi mundo recordando cuando estaba con maka caminando por los pasillos hablando o normalmente discutiendo, hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.- ¡SOUL REGRESASTE¡-. Dijo o mejor dicho grito Black*Star, y eso fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de quedar completamente sordo.-bienvenido dijeron todos mis amigos en coro al escuchar a Black*Star gritar mi nombre.-porque la bienvenida no era dije serio.-soul-Kun no te pongas así, todos estamos muy felices de que hayas... fue lo único que pudo decir tsubaki antes de que entrara o mas bien resbalara por el piso con su silla el disecciona…quiero decir el profesor Stein.

.-bien siéntense y dejen de conversar… Stein girando su tornillo.-o sino…los disecciono-.típico del profesor Stein, en realidad no parece profesor parece mas un sádico obsesionado por despedazar.

.- ¡HI! todos al escuchar la amenaza del profesor y yo no fui la excepción.

.-bien hoy diseccionaremos-. Dijo Stein alegre con una sonrisa sádica que daba miedo.-pero antes les tengo una noticia…tienen una nueva compañera-.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a nuestra nueva compañera, tenia cabellos platinados que brillaban con la luz, lo traía suelto con un listón y unos ojos color roza, tenia una mirada dulce a la misma vez fría, traía una falda morada con diseños de cruz blancos, una camisa negra con corbata roja, un chaleco sin mangas morado unas calcetas negras hasta los muslos y zapatos negros.

.-por favor escribe tu nombre en la el profesor Stein a la "nueva" que luego se presento.

.-mi nombre es Suigintou Etsuko, es un placer conocerlos a todos-.

.- ¡OHhh...! todos al ella presentarse.

.-muy bien suigintou puedes ubicarte alláñalo el profesor Stein al asiento que estaba a mi lado.

. dirigirse a mí mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla junto a la mía.

.í el saludo estrechando mi mano junto a la suya.

.-Mi nombre es Suigintou, un gusto conocerte-.

.-igualmente, mi nombre es soul eater, soy una guadaña, ¿y tú?-.

.-soy una Meister-.

.- ¿Meister? pregunte.-_es Meister! No puede ser si tiene mi misma edad, no hay más Meister, a excepción de Kim, Ox, Kid y Maka-._

.-si, me gradué hace 4 años aquí en la shibusen, me adelantaron por convertir a mi arma en una death scythe en 3 meses, pero quería estar con los de mi edad asíque estoy aquí-.

.-ah... dije impresionado.-_No sabia que existieran personas como ella que se graduasen a temprana edad-._

.-conque ¿soul? eh… mas para si misma pero aun así la pude escuchar.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Ocurre algo? pregunte gentilmente cosa rara de mi.

.-ah…n-nada, soul no es se le pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas de porcelana.

.-bien enton... un bisturí volador me interrumpió cayendo al medio de suigintou y yo.

.-soul y suigintou si no dejan de conversar los diseccionare a ambos-. nos amenazo Stein con su mirada sádica y todos mirando con una sonrisa picara a suigintou y a mi.- ¿o estoy interrumpiendo algo importante? Stein también con una sonrisa picara.

.-perdón profesor Stein, no queríamos interrumpirlo con su dijo suigintou a Stein completamente arrepentida como si hubiese cometido un crimen o algo.

.-muy bien los perdonare por esta vez pero si siguen no pienso fallar con el bisturí tragamos saliva y esperamos el sonido de la campana muy impacientes ya queríamos salir de la sala de torturaahh…Digo de clase.

Por fin sonó la campana, todos salieron rápidamente del salón a la cafetería, pero yo me tome mi tiempo para salir, pero note algo raro solo quedaba yo con suigintou en el salón...- ¿los chicos no me esperaron?-. Bueno es lo de menos asíque di media vuelta y Salí de ahí pero algo o alguien me detuvo, me di vuelta y era suigintou.

.- ¿Qué pasa suigintou? pregunte pero ella miro el suelo y la vi con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara.

.- ¿s-soul te p-puedo a-acompañar a la c-cafetería?-. Me pregunto más roja que el mismo rojo y se le veía un poco inquieta.

.-no veo por que no-. Le respondí otra vez gentilmente cosa muy pero muy rara en mí.

.-gracias-. Me dijo ya mas tranquila, me tomo de un brazo y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

En la cafetería todos estaban conversando y almorzando osea ¿nunca había silencio en la shibusen? .Suigintou y yo entramos en la cafetería y todos nos quedaron mirando con esas caras de sonrisa picara otra vez, pero esta vez las ignore hasta que llegamos a la mesa donde estaban almorzando Black*Star, tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty y Chrona, cuando vi los 2 asientos vacíos donde se sentaba maka y a su lado yo, me llego esa sensación de un gran vacío en mi pecho y no pude evitar derramar unas que otras lagrimas pero trate de que nadie lo notara, o eso creí hasta que escuche a suigintou hablarme.

.-soul ¿estas llorando? pregunto suigintou cosa que los demás la escucharon y se fijaron en mi de inmediato.

.- ¿ah?-_bien no resulto como me lo esperaba y ¿como suigintou se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando? si ni siquiera se notaba-._

.-es cierto soul-Kun estas llorando-. Me dijo tsubaki.-Soul-Kun ¿no será por…? fue interrumpida por Liz que le tapo la boca lo mas rápido posible para que no terminara la frase.

Pero me di cuenta de inmediato que tsubaki iba a decir ¿no será por "maka"? y de repente me llego un dolor inmenso a mi pecho y Salí corriendo de la cafetería para tranquilizarme, ya tenia la respiración agitada desde que recordé a maka almorzando como si nada y yo a su lado…

.- ¡SOUL!-. Fue lo único que me grito suigintou al ver que me marchaba de la cafetería corriendo, ella se quedo muy preocupada por mi, hasta que me siguió corriendo por los pasillos mas rápido que yo pero de un momento a otro me perdió de vista.

Me dirigí inmediatamente a la azotea de la shibusen para tomar aire y tranquilizarme después de derramar unas cuantas lagrimas de soledad, tristeza, dolor que sentía dentro de mi corazón, pero mis pensamientos desaparecieron después de oír una dulce voz que me dijo.-asíque estabas aquí di vuelta para ver a una suigintou muy triste.

.- ¿Que haces aquí? pregunte a suigintou un poco molesto yo quería pasar mis penas solo.

.- que no es Ovio...no quiero verte triste soul, no quiero que llores, estoy muy preocupada por "ti" dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

.- ¿como sabes que yo...? inmediato fui interrumpida por ella.

.-los chicos ya me explicaron todo...no quiero verte triste...estoy segura de que ella esta dijo dulcemente.

Al escuchar eso me pude tranquilizar pero aun tenía ese enorme dolor en el pecho, ella lo noto al instante y me abrazo para que me tranquilizara más y desapareciera ese dolor.

.-no tengas miedo...desahógate, deja que se vayan esas dijo abrazándome mas fuerte aun.

No pude evitar ese abrazo, me sentía tan solo y aun me acordaba de los abrazos de maka cuando me pasaba algo, no pude evitar abrazarla también y llorando a mares pero en silencio. Pasaron los minutos y ya me había tranquilizado, deshicimos el abrazo y regresamos a la cafetería.

En la cafetería, nos sentamos suigintou y yo uno al lado del otro almorzando normalmente como si no hubiese pasado nada antes.

.-...y Kid...jeje...se estaba a punto de desmayar al ver la pintura de su cuarto movida 2 centímetros mas... Liz mientras que Patty se reía a carcajadas y Kid serio por la "trágica" experiencia.

.-bueno y eso es lo que pasó después... tsubaki con suigintou muy animadas como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

Se termino la gran estadía en la cafetería para pasar a tener una clase con el padre de maka, eso si que era un infierno total, aparte de que el me odiaba mas que al mismo kishin, eso no podía ser peor; todos conversando en el salón normalmente como todos los días hasta que entro al salón spirit mas desanimado que antes.

.-bien comenzaremos la clase...pero antes...soul...-me llamo a mí mucho mas serio que llegaba a dar miedo.- y suigintou los llama shinigami-sama, pueden irse-.

.- ¿shinigami-sama? los dos al unisolo, Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a la death room.

.- ¿para que nos llamara shinigami-sama? pregunto suigintou.

.- no tengo ni la mas remota respondí desinteresado mientras entrábamos en la death room.

.- ¡Wizu-Wizu!-. Nos saludo shinigami-sama bien animado como siempre.-los llame para informar que ya tenemos noticias de maka-Chan, soul... shinigami-sama dijo eso se me iluminaron los ojos.-al parecer maka-Chan es una rehén de las brujas en el castillo baba yaga y esta viva cosa que es un shinigami-sama.

Me quede con los ojos como platos al escuchar "viva" me exalte de inmediato y le pregunte casi había algún plan para traerla devuelta.

.- ¡espérate! Antes te tengo que dar otra dijo ansioso shinigami-sama.

.-soul no seas tan impulsivo y deja que termine de hablar dijo suigintou para calmarme.-shinigami-sama ¿para que me mando a llamar a mi? pregunto suigintou a shinigami-sama.

.-los llame a los dos para informarles que ahora ustedes dos son un equipo, soul-Kun tu nueva técnico es suigintou-Chan, espero que se lleven felizmente shinigami-sama.

Suigintou y yo nos quedamos mirándonos uno al otro con un silencio inquietante que suigintou decidió romper.

.-es un placer ser "tu" técnico, dijo serenamente mientras me regalaba una calida sonrisa y estirando su mano para estrecharla junto a la mía.

.-igualmente respondí estrechando mi mano con la suya.

.-bien ahora que son arma y técnico, pueden volver a su salón y prepárense para lo que dijo shinigami-sama empeñado en que trabajemos bien.

Ya habían concluido las clases y como ahora suigintou era mi técnico tenia que vivir conmigo. De camino al apartamento nos fuimos conversando sobre como lo haríamos para sincronizar nuestras almas.

.-soul, yo no creo que sea tan difícil sincronizar nuestras almas...-.

.- ¿que te hace parecer eso?-.

.-bueno, no nos llevamos mal asíque...creo que no va a ser complicado-.

.-tienes razón, pero...-.

.-no seas aguafiestas soul, ¿eres tan desconfiado?-.

.- ¿eh?...no, no es nada...solo probaba casi estabas empeñada en ser mi compañera-.

.-eres un mentiroso-.

Seguimos hablando hasta que llegamos al apartamento y estaba hecho un desastre desde que se llevaron a maka, pero lo ignore y era la hora de cenar pero siempre quemaba despiadadamente la pobre comida.

.-ah...que fastidio, iré a tomar un bañ para no hacer la cena y para relajarme un rato.

.-soul...es muy lindo tu apartamento, pero estaría mejor si no estuviera hecho un desastre-.

.-si, lo dije apenado por todo el desastre.-pero dejando eso de lado, te llevare a tu habitación-.

.-bien-.

Entramos a la habitación y vi a suigintou con los ojos iluminados, claro era de esperarse de ver la "única" habitación ordenada.

.-guau... ¿esta será mi habitación?-.

.-si...es esta-.

.-ahora veo que es muy ordenada maka-Chan-.

.-si...bueno acomódate y de ahora en adelante vivirás aquí pero será un poco difícil-.

.-no importa estoy acostumbrada por mi hogar, pero mi ex compañero Alexander era un completo caballero y era muy buen moso, tenia acento italiano...-.

.-...-_¿porque habla de su ex compañero de repente?_-.

.-verte a ti me recuerda a Alexander, por lo guapo-.

.- ¿¡eh! O/o-.

.-solo bromeaba-.

.-eres mala, no digas esas cosas-.

.-jejeje...pero, la verdad es que...eres muy simpático, aunque solo nos conocimos hoy, me agradas-.

.-bueno voy a tomar un bañ dije saliendo de la habitación.

.-bien-_etto... ¿que debería hacer por el?_-ya lo se-.

.- ¿has dicho algo suigintou?-.

.- ¿ah?...no es nada soul-.

.-bien...-.

.-soul ya ve a relajarte ha sido un duro día para ti...ve, ve-.

.-esta bien, mientras acomódate aquí...-.

.- ¡solo ve de una buena vez!-_mierda...tiene razón va a ser difícil estar aquí_-¡bien manos a la obra!-.

En el baño...bueno estaba tomando un baño mientras pensaba ¿Qué iba a hacer con otra chica en el apartamento que no sea maka? Claro no estaba acostumbrado, yo lo que quiero es estar con maka, abrazarla todo lo que pueda...malditas brujas ¿como se atreven a raptar a la novia de una death scythe?, si mi novia, éramos novios desde que maka derroto al kishin, pero lo manteníamos en secreto y nunca pude estar con ella a solas y menos besarla...solo pensaba en ella e estado muy angustiado y me cuesta fingir que no estoy afectado en lo mas mínimo pero...cuando veo a suigintou...recuerdo a maka aun cuando no se parecen en lo mas mínimo, pero la forma de ser de suigintou es la misma de maka; bueno ya había terminado mi gran estadía en el baño...termine de vestirme y se sentía un aroma delicioso venir de la cocina.

.-suigintou ¿Qué es ese delicioso...? ¿Eh?-.

.-Hm, hm, hm... ¿ah? eres tu soul, la cena esta lista-.

.-suigintou... ¿tú hiciste todo esto?-.

.-claro, tenemos que festejar que ya somos un equipo, ¿no? Y aproveche de limpiar un poco-.

.-...vaya todo se ve dije acercándome a la mesa con todos los deliciosos aperitivos que habían ahí.

.-bien no hay que dejar que se enfríe la cena ¿cierto?-.

.-gracias suigintou me encanta la comida italiana, hace tiempo que no como espagueti-.

.-no es nada-.

.- espera...saben diferentes a los que solía comer-.

.-bueno...tu eres el único al que se lo voy a decir asíque no le digas a nadie-.

.-claro cuenta conmigo-.

.-yo vengo de una familia de artistas de muy alta aristocracia los "Rozen Etsuko" en Italia, tengo siete hermanas...yo soy la mayor, me escape de allá porque estaba harta de tener refinamiento, en todo ser muy educada ya me tenia harta...-.

.-Pero si tu familia es Rozen Etsuko ¿por que solo tienes tu segundo apellido?-.

.-porque no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos, normalmente el primer apellido es el único importante en Italia, asíque me quite ese fastidioso apellido "Rozen"-.

.-Vaya...veo que tenemos algo en común-.

.- ¿porque lo dices?-.

.-Yo también vengo de una familia de alta aristocracia pero son músicos los "Evans Eater", como tú yo también me escape de ahí y soy el menor, solo tengo un hermano y se llama wes y es fastidioso-.

.-vaya...parece que tienes mas problemas que yo con tu familia, a pesar de tener solo un hermano-.

.-si, y no los he visto durante mas de tres años...que bueno no tener que ver con esa fastidiosa familia de músicos-.

.-es bueno no tener nada con mi familia...bueno no quiero seguir hablando de este tema se supone que estamos festejando ¿no?-.

.-si, tienes razón... ¡itadakimasu!-.

Bueno seguimos con la charla y festejando-_según ella_-la pasamos bien eso si, ella me hablo de cómo era su ex compañero y como lo convirtió en una death scythe en poco tiempo hasta que nos dieron las tantas de la noche, ya era muy tarde, así que decidimos terminar e ir a dormir.

.-buenas noches, soul-.

.-buenas noches-.

.-que dijo una muy cansada suigintou entrando a su habitación.

.-vamos maka albarn, si colaboras con nosotras no te haremos nada-.

.-no les diré nada aunque se queden con mi alma-.

.- ¡FLECHAS DE CRISTAL!-.

.- ¡aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-.

.-vamos maldita zorra dinos todo sobre la shibusen o te castigaremos por todo lo que nos han hecho-.

.-Bara-oneeChan ya detente no nos dirá nada, mañana te desquitas por todo, ya no tiene caso seguir ahora-.

.-si, tienes razón Kira-oneeChan; zorra mañana me desquitare contigo-.

.-hagan lo que quieran conmigo, no les diré nada a ustedes ni a arachne-.

. - ¡ESPADA DE CRISTAL!, ¡te matare!

.-Bara-oneechan ya detente-.

.-Tu no eres mas que una pequeña cría, maka albarn...y me estas desafiando... ¡te cortare en pedazos!-.

. - ¡RAMAS DE NIEVE CRISTAL!-.

.-Kira-oneechan, ¿pero que?-.

.-te he dicho que te detuvieras, si no me haces caso... ¡te mato!-.

.-bien, solo porque sin mi no tienes poder te Hare caso...-.

.-ya nos retiramos por el momento, nos veremos mañana...maka albarn-.

A la mañana siguiente yo estaba soñando con maka-_obviamente_-y aun tenia ese recuerdo de cuando 2 brujas se la llevaron al castillo baba yaga, aun tenia ese sentimiento de culpa e inconcientemente una fría y solitaria lagrima salio de mis ojos deslizándose por mi mejilla, seguía dormido hasta que dos bultos suaves me despertaron.

.-soul-Kun ya es hora de que despiertes-.

.- ¿ah?... ¡B-Blair!-.

.- ¿o nos quedamos así...y juegas un poco conmigo?-. _(nota: Blair estaba encima de mí)_

.-Blair estas demente...yo ya no estoy disponible, tengo novia y es maka-.

.-eso ya no importa, ella ya no esta aquí...ahora estamos solos nadie nos interrumpirá-.

.-espera Bla-ngphhhh-.

Toc-toc

.-soul el desayuno esta listo levántate o llegaremos tarde a la shibu...-.

.-soul-Kun ¿Quién es esta cría que habla como maka?-.

.- ¿¡una bruja! suigintou.

.-espera suigintou es inofen...-.

.-¡LLUVIA DE PLUMAS NEGRAS! ¡muere!-.

.-_maldita cría_-¿como te atreves a interrumpirme en este momento? pum-pumpkin pumpkin… ¡CAÑON HALLOWEEN!-.

.- ¡ya deténganse!-.

.- ¡no!... ¡tengo que matar a todas las brujas! ¡PLUMAS ESPIRAL!-.

.-mierda...-_no puedo detenerlo_ Blair tratando de esquivar los ataques de suigintou.

.-suigintou no lo hagas, ella no es una bruja solo es una gata con poderes-.

.- ¿Qué?-.

.-vaya, vaya...parece que no soy la única con poderes -_pero es una cría, no me podrá vencer_-.

.-Blair vete...-.

.- ¿Por que? soul-Kun-.

.-vete...o te corto en dije a Blair convirtiendo mi brazo en una hoja de guadaña.

.-hummm...esta bien soul-Kun nos vemos otro día...adiós nya~ despidió Blair convirtiéndose en una gata y saliendo por la ventana de mi cuarto.

.-soul... ¿porque?...-¿_porque defiende a una bruja?_-.

.-suigintou ¿que pasa? pregunte acercándome a ella.

.- ¿eh?...no, no es nada-.

.-suigintou...tu... ¿eres una bruja?-.

.- ¡eh! Claro que no-.

.-entonces ¿por que tienes poderes?-.

.-es algo hereditario-.

.- ¿hereditario?-.

.-si, por desgracia...no te he dicho todo sobre mí ni de mi familia...-.

.-...

.-mi familia es de artistas, eso es cierto pero el problema viene de mis padres, o mejor dicho de mi madre...mi madre es una bruja y mi padre es un humano común y corriente o eso creí hasta que se convirtió en kishin-.

.-no puede ser-.

.-lo se, es malo tener un enemigo que es de tu propia familia-.

.-entonces, si tu madre es una bruja significa que tus siete hermanas...-.

.-si ellas también tienen poderes pero no son malvadas-.

.-que alivio-.

7:30 AM.- ¡maldición!...soul apresúrate o llegaremos tarde-.

.-buenos días maka albarn...-.

.-...

.-y ahora que dices... ¿colaboraras con nosotras?-.

.- ¡no les diré nada ni a ti ni a arachne!-.

.-bien...*chasqueo de dedos* mosquito trae a giriko-.

.-como usted ordene Bara-sama-.

.-maka ¿segura que no quieres colaborar?-.

.-segura-.

.-Bara-san ¿que ocurre?-.

.-giriko supongo que te acordaras de "maka albarn"-.

.-por supuesto, la chica que peleo con mi Golem-.

.-esa misma, la tenemos aquí mismo como veras, hazla hablar sobre shibusen y si no te dice nada has lo que quieras con ella-.

.-déjelo en mis manos-.

.-bien, nos vemos giriko-.

.-maka albarn...la chica que desafío a arachne-sama... ¡wow! Pero parece que ya no es tan pequeña, te han crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi-.

.-aléjate pervertido no me toques-.

.-entonces coopera ¿si?-.

.-veo que has cambiado en tu forma de ser-.

.-si desde que llegaron las hijas de arachne-sama he cambiado...bueno ¿cooperaras?-.

.-ni en un millón de años-.

.-bien...oye mosquito, trae a mi amigo-.

.-esta bien giriko-.

.-oye compadre para que me llama- wow pero que grandes *0*-.

.-si han crecido demasiado esas cosas-.

.-otro pervertido mas ¬_¬ -.

.-ale has lo que quieras con ella-.

.- ¿enserio?-.

.-si pero no te pases-.

.-bien...y ahora preciosa ¿estas lista?-.

.-*escupe* aléjate asqueroso pervertido-.

.-eres muy violenta, no me gustan ese tipo de chicas-.

.- ¬_¬ -_fiuu...menos mal que no le gusto, si tuviera mi libro, lo mataría enseguida con un maka-chop_ -.

.-y además, no quiero perder mi fuerza luchando contigo, aun tengo una venganza pendiente...adiós-.

.- a suigintou muy agitada.

.-si-.

.-oye soul-.

.- ¿umh?-.

.-no le digas a nadie que tengo poderes-.

.-por supuesto, confía en mí-.

.-bien vamos a escoger una misió dijo tomándome de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro y corrió rápidamente a la pizarra de misiones.

.-_se le pasa todo muy rápido-_¡e-espera no tan rápido!-.

.- ¿uh?... ¡tsubaki-Chan! suigintou a tsubaki haciéndole señas con una mano.

.-ah...suigintou-Chan, hola-.

.-...*dolor*AAHHHhhhhhhg...-.

.- ¿ah?, soul ¿Qué haces en el suelo? pregunto Black*Star.

.- ¿eh?...x_x-.

.-ah... ¡soul te hiciste daño!... suigintou abrazándome por posibles contusiones.

.-tranquila solo me arrastraste, no me hice dije a suigintou rascándome la cabeza.

.-jeje...perdón soul _ soltándome al oír que no me hizo nada.

.-parece que se llevan bien ¿no soul? un poco malhumorado Black*Star.

.- ¿eh?, si algo así, pero ¿porque esa cara? pregunte aunque ya sabia lo que venia.

.- ¿que? ¿No han oído los rumores? tsubaki.

.-tsubaki-Chan ¿que rumores? suigintou.

.-yo les diré Black*Star.-los rumores cuentan que suigintou es...-.

.-...

.-...

.-bueno no se como decirlo...una bruja-.

.-Black*Star ¿Quién comenzó eso? suigintou un poco rara.

.- ¿eh?...al parecer que fue ox o hero, no estoy muy seguro-.

.-...soul...conviértete en guadaña...-.

.- ¿Qué? estas loca suigintou ¿que piensas hacer?-.

.-voy a matar a uno de los dos...-.

.- ¿eh?-.

.-voy a matar a ox o a suigintou completamente molesta.-transfórmate ahora mismo-.

.-me niego, no puedes hacer eso suigintou-.

.-entonces los matare con mis propias suigintou antes de salir corriendo a matar a sus presas.

.- ¡espera suigintou! grite a suigintou y la trate de seguir lo más rápido posible.

.-UPS...parece que la he jodido-.

.-Black*Star nunca digas esas cosas a una mujer que apenas dijo tsubaki a Black* Star un poco intranquila.

.- ¡Kim, Jacqueline! suigintou.

.-suigintou ¿Qué pasa? Kim.

.- ¿han visto a ox o a hero?-.

.-a ox no lo hemos visto, y se suponía que debería estar con Kim, y hero pasó por aquí hace un Jacqueline.

.- ¿a que lado se dirigió?-.

.-se dirigió a la azotea...pero suigintou...-.

.- ¿que pasa Kim?-.

.- ¿son ciertos los rumores?-.

.- ¿cuales?-.

.-...de que eres...una bruja-.

.- ¿¡que!-.

.- ¿son ciertos o no?-.

.-claro que no...-¿_como supo que tenia poderes?-_¿Sabes quien los comenzó Kim?-.

.-claro, hero dijo que te vio haciendo magia en el apartamento de souló Kim.

.-_ ¡hero!..._-bien gracias Kim, suigintou despidiéndose y corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

.- ¡de nada suigintou! Kim y Jacqueline.

.- ¿haz escuchado?...-.

.-si por supuesto dicen que suigintou es una bruja...-.

.-y yo pensé que era extraña pero ¿una bruja?...da asco-.

Se oían todas las personas susurrando que suigintou era una bruja...suigintou seguía corriendo cansada de todo lo dicho, ya estaba harta y trataba de ignorarlo pero se estaba volviendo loca, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas de soledad que sentía en ese momento...hasta que encontró su objetivo.

En la gran azotea de la shibusen iba entrando un estudiante de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes muy tranquilo o eso pensaba hasta que recibió un fuerte grito.

.- ¡Herooooooooooo! suigintou corriendo.

.- ¿eh?...ah, suigintou hero levantando una mano.

.- ¡te voy a matar! ¡Herooooooooooo!-.

.- ¿¡eh! Suigintou ¿¡Por qué! hero un poco exaltado por la reacción de suigintou.

.- ¡no preguntes el porque! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! suigintou lista para lanzar un ataque.

.-*cansado*ahhg-.

.- ¿?...ah soul ¿Qué te sucede? pregunto Kim al verme recargado en la pared del pasillo.

.-¿eh?...Kim, Jacqueline ¿han visto a suigintou?-.

.-paso hace unos minutos, estaba buscando a hero...no se por que razó Kim recogiéndose de hombros.

.- ¿¡Qué!-_esto es malo si lo encuentra...-_y ¿donde se dirigió?-.

.-a la azotea...soul...-.

.- ¿uhm?-.

.- ¿Por qué suigintou esta actuando raro?... Kim.

.- y ¿Por qué busca a hero? Jacqueline.

.-*suspiro* suigintou esta actuando así porque hero dice cosas de ella, y ella no quiere quedar mal el segundo día...y busca a hero para...-.

.- ¿¡Qué! Kim y Jacqueline al oír todo lo que tenían que oír.-si hubiese sido "mi" Ox no se que hubiese algo preocupada Kim.

.-bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo que impedir un dije algo intranquilo y Salí corriendo rápidamente.

.- ¡esperamos que te vaya bien soul! gritaron Kim y Jacqueline.

.- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-.

.-suigintou ya detente ¿de que hablas?-.

.- ¡como te atreves a decir que soy una bruja...como te atreves a lastimarme! suigintou sacando una espada que no se de donde la saco, tenia unos extraños símbolos de rozas doradas en el mango y derramando unas cuantas lagrimas ataco a hero pero fue detenida por...

.- ¡Baka!-.

.- ¿un engendro?...-_no...¡Mierda!_-... ¡EXCALIBUR! suigintou gritando lo ultimo y alejándose lo mas posible de la espada sagrada.

.- ¡Baka!, no podrás atacar a mi técnico-.

.-gracias Excalibur pensé que iba a morir-.

.-parece que quiere pelea... ¡hero!-.

.-espera Excalibur yo no quiero pelear con ella-.

.- ¡pues yo si! suigintou dirigiéndose a hero a la velocidad de la luz.

.- ¡HERO!-.

.-bien Excali...-.

.- ¡es inútil! suigintou interrumpiendo a hero y golpeándolo con su codo en el estomago una y otra vez hasta que hero cayo hacia el patio de entrada.

.- suigintou*tosiendo*, yo no lo hice para lastimarte...en realidad tu "me gustas"-.

.-yo opino todo lo contrario... suigintou con un semblante tan frío que pareciera como si no tuviese sentimientos.

.-opina lo que quieras*tosiendo* hero tratando de levantarse.-yo...no me rendiré tan fácil... ¡Excalibur! lo ultimo ya de pie estirando un brazo hacia el cielo para atrapar a la espada sagrada.

.-como quieras...pero te lo suigintou cerrando los ojos.- ¡no saldrás vivo de esto! suigintou abriendo los ojos como si una especie de locura la estuviera devorando, como si estuviera poseída.- ¡no pienso gastar mis energías en un debilucho como tu...solo utilizare tres ataques para matarte!-.

.- ¡HERO'S WRAVE! hero lanzando un ataque frontal.

.- ¡es inútil hero! suigintou estirando su brazo hacia el frente y abriendo la mano, para contrarrestar el ataque.

.- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Como lo ha detenido! hero.

.-ajajajá...no me podrán vencer con ese ordinario ataque ¡PLUMAS NAVAJA! suigintou lanzando un ataque.

.- ¡Excalibur vete!-.

.-Yo no abandonare a mi técnico, estamos juntos en esto ¿no? Excalibur a hero.

.-bien... ¡HERO'S SHIELD! hero lanzando un escudo protector para que no los lastimase el ataque de suigintou.

.- ¡inútil! ¡Mi ataque es mil veces más fuerte que tu escudo protector! suigintou cambiándole los ojos de un roza a un lila muy claro y tenia forma de telaraña dentro.

.- ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! hero tras ser herido por la persona que amaba y recibiendo el ataque para salvar a su arma.

.-OH... ¿vas a ponerte de pie con todas las heridas que tienes?-.

.-ya te lo he dicho...no me rendiré...tan fácil-.

.- ¡jiji, jeje, ajajajá! ¡Bien haz cavado tu propia tumba...hero!-.

.-Excalibur utilicemos "ese" ataque-.

.- ¿Qué? Estas loco acabaras con tu vida en un segundo-.

.-podría ser, pero si funciona ella se ira conmigo-.

.-no lo Hare-.

.- ¡yo soy el técnico, tienes que obedecer!-.

.-bien...pero no dudes en recapacitar-.

.-hm...yo no abandonare, Excalibur-.

.-hero...deja las cursilerías... ¡y pelea!-.

.-bien, ¡allá vamos! ¡HERO'S BIG ATOMIC!-.

.-OH...interesante...pero... ¡AVES DE LAS TINIEBLAS!-.

¡BOOM!

Se estaba dispersando el humo de los dos ataques y se encontraba hero muy grave por el ataque que recibió de suigintou y escupiendo cada vez mas sangre, en cuanto a suigintou...se encontraba...

.-*tosiendo sangre* sui-gin- hero con su ultimo aliento.

.-hero...como siempre un debilucho, ya no puedes seguir...se acabo... ¡se acabo!...ajajá ¡AVES INFERA-! ¿¡Eh! estuvo a punto de matar a hero, hasta que...

.-ya basta... dije para que se detuviera y le tome el brazo para que no pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, y note que su mirada era totalmente diferente.

.- ¡soul!... ¡no me podrás detener, hero morirá lo ataque o no! suigintou derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

.- ¡ya detente! si sigues todos sabrán que tienes dije susurrándole para que nadie pudiera escuchar.

.-no importa lo que digas yo de igual manera matare...a...hero... único que dijo suigintou antes de perder la conciencia.

.- ¡suigintou!-_como me lo temía suigintou tiene una gran parte de locura dentro de ella-_le grite y la alcance a tomar por la espalda para que no cayera al suelo.

.-jijiji...-.

.- ¿eh?... ¿donde estoy? encontraba sentada en un sofá doble, era de un color morado oscuro con cruces blancas a los lados.

.-suigintou... ¿no recuerdas este lugar? una voz muy peculiar.

.- ¡diablillo! llevaba el típico vestido de ella*(N/A: es el mismo vestido de Rozen Maiden pero sin las alas).

.-vamos no me tengas rencor, a que deseas mas poder-.

.-no caeré en tus trampas-.

.-vamos déjate llevar por la locura te sentirás mejor...no...Yo no creo que eso sea necesario-.

.-...

.-porque tu eres... ¡la locura!-.

.- ¡cállate! ¡Cierra la boca! suigintou tapándose los oídos.

.-vamos admítelo, ¡admite que eres una bruja!-.

.- ¡no! ¡Yo no soy bruja!-.

.- ¡en ti fue depositada la locura de tu madre!-.

.- ¡cállate!...deja de torturarme...por ya estaba llorando tapándose la cara.

.-tranquila suigintou, no le hagas caso a este dije a suigintou posando mi mano sobre su hombro.

.-s-soul...snif...snif-.

.-no le hagas caso, ya no estas dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

.-gracias dijo suigintou en un tono bajo y luego me abrazo para que se sintiera segura de si misma.

.-no es nada dije en un tono bajo, abrazándola también para que se calmara.

.- ¡oye imbecil!-.

.- ¿eh? al mismo tiempo y pensábamos que era el diablillo pero nos equivocamos.

.- ¡Quien te dio permiso de abrazarme!-.y vimos que la mitad del rostro de suigintou se deshacía y aparecía la misma cara pero con su ojo izquierdo lila con forma de telaraña dentro.

.- ¿suigintou? pregunte.

.-si, pero no la que conoces... el lado izquierdo de suigintou.-yo estoy hecha de locura, de hecho soy la locura en persona...la locura de mi madre la herede "yo"-.

.- ¿¡Qué!-.

.-parecerá imposible pero no lo es, si me acerco al núcleo de la locura caeré permanentemente en el lado izquierdo de suigintou.

.- ¿núcleo?-.

.-si, mi madre es el núcleo de la locura y mi padre la esparce... suigintou.-pero sin mi no pueden hacer nada-.

.-con que tu padre y madre son los responsables de todo-.

.-si, pero yo y mis siete hermanas no somos así.

.-ja, tu tienes mas probabilidades de ser poseída por la el lado izquierdo.

.- ¿Qué? un tanto preocupado por lo que dijo el lado de locura de suigintou.

.-_onee-san_ oyó en coro de cinco voces que nos rodeaban.

.- ¿Quiénes son ellas? confundido.

Suigintou no me respondió, ella se quedo con los ojos como platos mirando las cinco figuras que parecía conocerlas.

.-shinku, hinaichigo, souseiseki, suiseiseki, kanaria... respondió llorando al verlas.

.-suigintou ¿Quiénes son?-.

.-s-son mis...mis...hermanas-.

.-_ ¿eres Soul Evans?_ hablaron las cinco hermanas de suigintou.

.-si, ¿desean algo? dije serio.

.-_por favor cuida a nuestra onee-san de nuestros padres_ las cinco desvaneciéndose una por una.

.- ¡espera shinku! grito suigintou a su quinta hermana.

.-_ ¿deseas algo? onee-san_ dijo la quinta a suigintou a punto de desvanecerse.

.- ¿Qué les paso a barasuishou y a kirakishou?-.

.-_ellas están bien..._-.

.-*suspiro* que alivio-.

.-_pero...ya no son como las conocías...cuando las veas te llevaras una gran sorpresa..._ la quinta hermana desvaneciéndose por completo.

.- ¡Shinku! suigintou y al verla desapareciendo cayo al suelo de rodillas afirmándose con sus manos en el suelo.

.-suigintou...ya estamos en el mundo real, levá dije estando a su misma altura para darle un poco de animo.

.-...

.- ¿suigintou? dije al verla levantarse cabizbaja y dirigiéndose a hero.

.-...

.- ¡suigintou no lo hagas!-.

.- ¿¡entonces prefieres dejar morir a hero! hablo por fin suigintou tomando por la espalda y las piernas a hero que seguía inconciente.

.- ¡por supuesto que no!-.

.-entonces ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermerí lo levanto fácilmente y nos dirigimos a la enfermería.

Toc-toc

.-adelante-.

.-nygus-sensei necesitamos ayuda rápido-.

.- ¿Qué ocurre soul?-.

.-nygus-sensei necesito que ayude a desesperadamente suigintou.

.- ¡por dios! ¿Qué le ocurrió a hero...suigintou?-.

.-jeje...-.

.- ¿suigintou? volvió a hablar nygus-sensei pero no escucho.

.-_maldición la locura...la locura...me esta... ¡devorando!-_jeje...jeje-.

.-soul ¿Qué le ocurre a suigintou?-.

.- ¿eh?-_maldición si le digo seguro la expulsan-_no le pasa nada nygus-sensei solo esta mal por ver a hero en este estado-.

.-bien entonces ayúdame a trasladar a hero a una camilla-.

.-sensei... ¿hero estará bien?-.

.-si es probable...pero tiene heridas muy grabes, dudo que despierte pronto...-.

.- ¿Cuántos días máximo?-.

.-bueno por las heridas que tiene no serán dos semanas-.

.- ¿ah?-.

.-más o menos despertara en un nygus-sensei tomando el pulso y oyendo los latidos del corazón.- ¡! -.

.- ¿Qué ocurre nygus-sensei?-.

.-los...latidos de hero...se están...deteniendo-.

.- ¿¡Qué!-.

.- ¡profesor Stein, lo necesitamos en la enfermería inmediatamente, es urgente! por el alto parlante desesperadamente nygus-sensei.

.- ¿¡que ocurre nygus! el profesor Stein.

.- ¡Stein, hero va perdiendo los latidos cardiacos tiene que ayudarlo rápido!-.

.- ¡enseguida!, soul desaloja la enfermería-.

.-bien...-_¿Dónde esta suigintou?...maldición ¡la locura!_-¡suigintou!-.

En las afueras de death city un muchacho de cabellos castaños claros y ojos celestes que parecían cristal, se paseaba como si estuviera buscando algo mientras decía.- shibusen...a pasado mucho tiempo...espero que hayas cuidado bien a mi principesa (princesa)...

En los bosques de la shibusen corría como una completa Ninja una peliblanca derramando lagrimas inconcientemente mientras se resistía a la locura.

.-vamos la locura te ayudara a pasar las penas...-.

.-cállate-.

.-es el mejor remedio para el miedo...-.

.- ¡NO! ¡Te equibocaaaaas!-.

.-a que tienes miedo... ¡A LA MUERTE!

.- ¡NO! ¡No es cierto!-.

.-entonces te Hare una prueba...-.

.- ¿eh?-.

.- ¡YA!-.

.- ¿¡PUAS!-_puedo esquivarlas no me harán nada-_.

.-no podrás suigintou, yo estoy en tu mente y puedo leer cada movimiento-.

.- ¿¡que!... no alcanzó a quejarse por el dolor que le causaba la herida en su espalda y en su cintura (una gran cortadura en forma vertical que cubría a lo largo toda su espalda y una pequeña cortadura horizontal en su cintura), que logro cortar en la parte de atrás el chaleco que traía puesto y cayo de espalda causándole mas dolor aun.

.-y ahora ¿que dices?...le tienes miedo a la muerte ¿verdad?-.

.- ¡esto no es comparación con lo que he sufrido!-.

.-bien... ¡entonces te Hare sufrir mas!-.

.- ¡! reacciono, se quedo en su misma posición y espero el momento justo para moverse y creyó que lo esquivaría...pero...

.- ¡je!...pensabas que lo esquivarías, "gorgon"...-.

.-ngh... ¡cállate!...*escupiendo sangre* ya estaba apunto de colapsar, recibió tres cortaduras mas (una en el lado derecho del cuello en forma horizontal...pequeña pero profunda, la otra en la espalda a la altura de los hombros en forma horizontal y la ultima entremedio de los pechos en forma vertical), ya no aguantaba mas, si la volvía a atacar...moriría.

.- ¿A dónde te diriges? el diablillo un poco preocupado.

.-me desharé de ti-.

.- ¡ja!...y crees que podrás deshacerte de mí fácilmente-.

.-fácilmente no...Pero...si pierdo la conciencia...-.

.- ¿¡Qué! ¡No te lo permitiré!-.

.-hagas lo que hagas, ¡no me rendiré!-.

.- ¡A ELLA! el diablillo hacia suigintou.

.- ¡AVES INFERNALES! se detuvo y apunto al suelo para que el ataque se centrara en ella.

¡BOOM!

.- ¿eh?... ¿una explosión?...-_no puede ser-_¡suigintou! saltando la ventana del salón, ya era hora de clases asíque me escape por la ventana para ir a buscar a suigintou.

En el bosque de shibusen yacía inconciente, herida una peliblanca que con su ataque perdió fuerzas y quedo inconciente antes de la explosión, pero eso no impidió que se lastimara más, estaba cubierta de raspones, una que otra cortadura pero no eran profundas.

.-por fin te encuentro suigintou...-.

.-...

.-será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería-.

En otro lugar del bosque...

.- ¡oye!...-.

.- ¿ah?..¡Sid-sensei!-.

.- ¿Qué haces fuera de clases?-.

.-e-estaba buscando a mi compañera Sid-sensei-.

.-...ya se lo que tramas-.

.- ¿ah?-.

.-tratas escabullirte de shibusen...pero no podrá dijo sid-sensei tomándome de mi chaqueta y me llevo arrastrando al salón.

.-e-espera en serio, ella esta herida tengo que ir a buscarla-.

.-no caeré esta vez-.

Una vez, ya dentro de shibusen...

Toc toc

.- ¿eh? a-adelante-.

.-Marie...he traído a un chico de tu clase-.

.- ¿¡soul! todos los del salón, incluyendo mis amigos y Marie-sensei.

.-soul, ¿que hacías fuera del salón? dijo Marie-sensei muy molesta.

.-*suspiro*estuve... fui interrumpido por sid-sensei.

.-intento escabullirse, pero me lo encontré y lo sid-sensei...obviamente eso era mentira.

.-_ahhg_..._estos mocosos harán que me salga arrugas-_bueno lo dejare pasar por esta vez...ve a sentarte soul, antes de que me de migraña...bien seguimos con la clase...-.

.-oye...soul-.

.- ¿uhm?, que quieres Kid-.

.- ¿Dónde esta suigintou?...creí que estaba contigo-.

.-estaba... deprimí solo al recordarlo.-_ ¿Qué pasaría si suigintou murió en la explosión?...no imposible-_estaba en la enfermería y de repente desapareció y minutos después oí una explosión que venia del bosque, yo me dirigí hacia aya pero sid-sensei me encontró y no pude ir a buscarla...-.

.- ¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué la dejaste sola? dijo molesto Kid.

.- yo no la deje sola, ella desapareció en un instante, después de dejar a hero en la enfermerí justifique diciendo la verdad absoluta.-y ¿tu? ¿No deberías estar con chrona?-.

.-ella esta en una misión...llegara pronto, lo mas probable es que llegue en el tiempo libre-.

.- ¿Qué tipo de misión tubo?-.

.-fue a investigar al castillo baba yaga, esta encontrando una manera de traer devuelta a maka-.

.- ¿¡que!...es peligroso para ella estar rodeada de brujas-.

.-tranquilízate recuerda que chrona es hija de medusa, chrona es mitad bruja lo que pasara desapercibida-.

.-si-_no le digas a nadie que tengo poderes_- mitad bruja-.

Después de varias horas de vagas clases con Marie-sensei, era el tiempo libre y yo aun seguía preocupado por suigintou...no sabia como estaba ni donde estaba.

.-*respirando agitadamente*-.

.- ¿uhm? ¡Chrona!-. Grito felizmente Kid al ver a chrona, pero chrona no parecía tan feliz como Kid-.

.-soul...*bocanada de aire*ven un dijo chrona muy triste.

.- ¿Qué ocurre chrona?-.

.-suigintou...-.

.- ¿Dónde esta, como esta?-.

.-veela tu mismo, esta en la enfermería...y no esta muy bien-.

.-_suigintou... ¡suigintou!...-_.ya no podía esperar tenia que ver como estaba, me dirigía corriendo lo más rápido posible a la enfermería, hasta que llegue a mi destino.- ¡SUIGINTOU!-.

Y ahí estaba suigintou, toda herida, con una mascarilla de oxigeno, indefensa...se veía tan débil y no estuve con ella para ayudarla a que la locura no la poseyera...miraba a suigintou hasta que una voz masculina con acento italiano se dirigió a mi.

.-asíque tú eres la death scythe que trabaja con mi principesa... hablo el sujeto que se situaba al lado de suigintou

.- ¿y tú quien eres?-.

.-parece que mi principesa no te ha hablado de mí...pues me presento: soy Alexander bellucci, ex compañero y amigo de la señorita suigintou.

.- _mi ex compañero Alexander era un completo caballero y era muy buen moso, tenia acento italiano...-es igual a como lo describía suigintou-._

.-pero que mal...no pudiste cuidar a mi principesa...no mereces ser death scythe-.

.- ¿y tu crees que la podrías cuidar mejor? dije a regañadientes al italiano...y convirtiendo silenciosamente mi brazo en una hoja de guadaña esperando atacar.

.-pues claro, mi principesa merece tener buen cuidado-.

.-te crees superior dije para luego atacarlo de frente, gran error.

.-vaya vaya ¿atacando a una death scythe?...eso va contra las dijo el italiano usando su brazo como escudo, su brazo era irrompible.

.-chisss...-.

.-te enseñare a tener respeto ante tus dijo el italiano antes de empujarme contra la pared, levanto mi brazo y abrió la palma de mi mano, con su dedo índice empezó a hacer líneas...cuando termino se alejo de mi y caí al suelo.

.- ¿Qué se supone que hiciste bellucci?-.

.-enseñarte a respetar a los "Rozen"...mira la palma de tu mano derecha-.

.- ¿ah?... ¡QUE DIABLOS!-_quema...-_¿Cómo me hiciste esto? ¿Y que es? dije al italiano mientras me sangraba cada ves mas la palma de mi mano

.-yo soy una lanza metálica con púas invisibles en todas partes y en la punta tengo una navaja que puede cortar hasta la mas grande y dura roca o el mas ancho metal, y en cuanto a lo que tienes en la palma...es el símbolo de los Rozen...una roza rodeada de ramas con espinas-.

.- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? dije resignado a bellucci mientras le mostraba la palma de mi mano.

.-te dibuje eso, porque ahora tú eres el arma de la señorita suigintou...y si ella hace una resonancia contigo o te usa como arma, mientras lanza su magia como ataque através de ti...serás su fiel sirviente para siempre...-.

.- ¿Qué?, ¿y como se desaparece esta cosa?-.

.-es imposible... dijo bellucci mientras me mostraba su cuello descubierto.

.- ¿tú también la tienes?-.

.-si, pero mas evolucionada...esta marca me la hizo el padre de la señorita...como veras las líneas son violeta...eso significa que ella me ha pasado un poco de su magia al usarme para atacar...y solo se puede desvanecer si ella "muere", pero ese nunca a sido un deseo para mi-.

.-entonces tú eres...-.

.-si, soy su fiel sirviente...y es imposible resistirse a la tentación de cuidarla-.

.- ¡espera un momento!... ¿como sabes que ella usa magia?-.

.-era su amigo de la infancia, ella podía confiar en mi siempre...hasta que escapo de su hogar, yo vivía con ella en la mansión "Rozen"...ya que yo era su sirviente, y ahora la he venido a buscar...y encuentro a mi principesa herida en la enfermería por el mal cuidado de un idiota...-.

.- ¡ONEE-SAN! una voz femenina derribando la puerta de la enfermería.

.- ¿eh? el italiano y yo-.

.- ¡aquí esta tu hermana para ayudarte! acercándose a la camilla donde se encontraba suigintou.

.-señorita shinku ¿Qué hace usted aquí? el italiano.

.- ¿uh?...Alexander-.

.- ¿shinku? mas para mi mismo pero de igual manera lo dije en voz alta.

.- ¡AH!...tu eres... ¿¡Soul Evans! shinku dirigiéndose a mi muy molesta.

.- ¿eres hermana de suigintou?-.

.- ¡pues claro idiota! grito shinku más que molesta, lanzándose y cayendo encima Mio.

.-auch... ¿pero que te ocurre?-.

.- ¿¡que no te dijimos mis hermanas y yo que la cuidaras!...¡PETALOS CORTANTES! shinku apuntándome lista con su ataque cuando...

.-shinku detente...no lo tomando el brazo de shinku para detenerla.

.-onee-san...no, lo Hare sufrir-.

.-shinku...es tu ultima suigintou muy seria, mientras que de su mano salía una pluma negra, transformándose en navaja y apuntando con ella el cuello de shinku.

.-y lo respeto shinku alejándose de mi y dando paso a suigintou.

.-soul... ¿estas bien? dijo suigintou, estirando su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

.-eso no interesa ahora, mira como estas...-.

.-lo se...-.

.- ¿y como despertaste?-.

.-...

.-suigintou...-.

.-Alexander...me dio su toda energía vital para que yo despertase-.

.- ¡onee-san!...estoy contenta de que ayas shinku abrazando a suigintou.

.-es bueno verte shinku... suigintou cayendo al suelo completamente adolorida.

.- ¡suigintou!-_deben ser las heridas_-.

.- ¡onee-san!-.

.- ¡suigintou!...me acabo de enterar, he venido a interrumpió una voz femenina.

.- ¡Kim!, que bueno que estas aquí...por favor sana las heridas de suigintou-.

.-para que crees que estoy aquí-.

.-soul ¿Como me sanara las heridas Kim? pregunto confundida suigintou.

.-soul tienes que salir inmediatamente...y tu debes ser la hermana de suigintou, también debes Kim.

.- ¿Por qué, acaso no me puedo quedar con mi compañera? dije a Kim.

.- ¿entonces quieres quedarte a verla con el torso descubierto?, eres un pervertido soul-.

.-e-enseguida dije a Kim dándome media vuelta y me retire.

.-uf...bien suigintou te sanare esas heridas, date vuelta y no te preocupes...no te dolerá Kim para que no se preocupara suigintou.- ¡eh! ¿Pero como diablos te hiciste todo esto? Kim con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

.-no es momento para hablar de esto, y ¿Cómo piensas sanarme todas estas heridas? suigintou tratando de evadir la pregunta.

.-con mis poderes curativos, claro esta-.

.- ¿poderes? ¿Curativos?-.

.-no me digas...que no lo sabias-.

.- ¿Qué cosa no sabia?-.

.-que yo soy una bruja-.

.-una...bruja...-.

.-sip, pero no te preocupes yo no soy como las demás, yo estoy de parte de la shibusen-.

.-y que tiene que ver que seas una bruja y a que como vas a sanarme-.

.-soy la bruja tanuncon, los tanuncon tienen el poder de regenerarse...y yo tengo esos poderes-.

.-impresionante-.

.-bien basta de charla, tengo que sanarte...por favor quítate la camisa-.

.- ¿eh? ¿No puedes sanarme solo así como estoy?-.

.-claro, si quieres quedar con la piel negra claro-.

.- ¿eh?-.

.-suigintou no te preocupes estamos entre amigas-.

.-bien-.

.-... ¡REGENERACION!-.

.-no me dolerá ¿cierto?-.

.-claro que no, estas segura conmigo, esto ni siquiera lo sentirás...primero tengo que revisar las partes de tu cuerpo que estén heridas-.

.-esta bien Kim-.

.-revisare primero tu espalda-.

.-...

.-etto... ¿eh?...suigintou ¿¡que diablos tienes en la espalda!...¿son alas?-.

.-Kim...-.

.-Auch...son filosas...-.

.-K-Kim...aléjate... ¡aléjate!-.

.- ¿que te ocurre suigin...?-.

.- ¡te dije que te alejaras! suigintou tomando del cuello a Kim, empujándola a la pared y levantándola con un rápido movimiento.

.-s-suigintou ¿que haces?-.

.-que no es Ovio, voy a matarte-.

.- ¿eh?...no...¡No!, suigintou tú no eres así...-.

.- ¡cállate!, nadie sabe mi secreto y no puedo arriesgarme a tenerte con vida-.

.- ¿a que s-secreto te refieres?-.

.-bueno como tú vas a morir te lo puedo ía suigintou mientras apretaba mas el cuello de Kim.

.-ngh... ¡ha-hanase*! (suéltame)-.

.-yo...soy una suigintou ya poseída, mientras que se formaba en ella un vestido de plumas negras (como el de maka en la Black room, pero muy corto y apegado a todo su cuerpo).

.-s-suigintou...detente...por favor-.

.-Hm…una estudiante menos, no es suigintou susurrándole en el oído

.-suigintou... ¡no! grito Kim a suigintou, mientras que con una mano le toco la cabeza para calmarla con sus poderes curativos y que desistiera de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer.

.- ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! suigintou al tratar de ser sanada.

.-_madre por favor yo no quiero volver ahí, no quiero ir con mi tía ella me trata muy mal; ¡arrrrrrgh!_- e-estos son los sentimientos de suigintou, ella tiene...la locura Kim tragando saliva por lo que vio en la mente de suigintou.-_no importa_- ¡yo ayudare a mi amiga!, pu pum Chi pu pum Chi Chi ¡SANACION MILENARIA!-.

.- ¿amiga? ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-_estas castigada suigintou-_¡Kim!-_mata a tus hermanas o te castigare otra vez-_¿eh?...me...siento muy... apunto desmayarse suigintou pero ya no estaba con los deseos de matar.

.-suigintou ¿te encuentras bien?-.

.- ¡Kim! suigintou tomando por los brazos a Kim.-Kim...no le digas a nadie que soy una hechicera...y menos que soy la suigintou derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, arrepentida por lo que ha hecho.

.-no te preocupes, yo seré tu cómplice, pero cambiando el tema...-.

.- ¿Qué pasa?-.

.- ¡aun tengo que sanar tus heridas, por dios!-.

.-perdón, perdón...prosigue-.

5 minutos después...

.-bien suigintou, te he sanado las heridas de tu espalda y la de tu cintura, la de tu cuello y pechos están muy profundas y solo las he cerrado un poco, tienes que descansar solo esta noche, no puedo hacer mas que esto-.

.-esta bien Kim, muchas gracias por sanarme las heridas solo me pondré vendas y se me sanaran bien-.

.-suigintou...-.

.- ¿Qué pasa Kim?-.

.-es bueno tener a una amiga con poderes aquí, ya empezaba a sentirme sola-.

.- ¡Espera! ¡Espera!, ¿quien dijo que somos amigas?-.

.- ¿eh?, suigintou... ¿porque?... ¡eres muy mala, con razón eres la locura! Snif, snif...-.

.-es cierto ¿Quién dijo que somos amigas?...por eso yo te lo propongo, Kim ¿quieres que seamos amigas? dijo suigintou con una sonrisa a Kim estirando su brazo.

.-s-suigintou...snif, snif... ¡pues claro! Kim corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla.

.-bien Kim, tenemos que retomar las clases, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde-.

.-tienes razón Kim tirando del brazo a suigintou.

.- ¡espera Kim! Aun tengo que despertar a Alexander-.

.- ¿Quién es Alexander? ¿Es tu novio? Kim con una sonrisa picara.

.- ¿eh? No se de que una muy sonrojada suigintou.-solo es mi ex compañero...lo iré a despertar-.

.- ¿esta durmiendo?-.

.-no, solamente se quedo sin energía vital, el me la dio para que despertara de mi coma, asíque se la devolveré suigintou mientras que con su mano tocaba la marca en el cuello de Alexander.

.- ¿energía vital? ¿Coma? ¿Devolver? preguntaba Kim muy confundida.- ¿eh? Esta despertando-.

.-*bostezando* gracias por despertarme mi dijo Alexander a suigintou con una voz seductora.

.- ¿principesa?, suigintou menos mal que son solo compañeros ¿no? dijo Kim a suigintou nuevamente con una sonrisa picara.

.- ¿eh? suigintou con una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y un poco sonrojada.

.-principesa ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

.-ahora estoy bien Alexander, y gracias a ti desperté lo ultimo mirando otro lado y sonrojada.-Alexander te presento a mi amiga Kim diehl, Kim el es Alexander bellucci-.

.-es un placer conocer a la amiga de la señorita suigintou-.

.-lo mismo digo Alexander, bueno suigintou yo me adelanto al salón, te espero allá-.

.-bien Kim, Alexander ¿Por qué estas aquí?-.

.- ¿Qué tiene de malo que venga a ver a mi novia? Alexander mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a suigintou.

.-no tiene nada de malo Alexander, pero la enfermaría es publica no quiero que te vean-.

.- ¿Por qué no?-.

.-porque eres ajeno a la shibusen, aunque seas una death scythe de igual manera debiste reportarte antes de venir-.

.-eso ya no importa, lo bueno es que estoy aquí contigo... Alexander en el oído a suigintou de forma seductora, luego le tomo la cara con una mano y se fueron acercando poco a poco, ya estaban a centímetros de toparse hasta que interrumpió la campana de la shibusen.

KILL-KON-KAN-KON

.-maldición llegare tarde al saló suigintou alejándose de Alexander.

.-*suspiro*bien lo dejaremos para otro momento, pero me lo debes-.

.-te lo prometo, yo nunca he faltado a mi palabra-.

.-espero, ¿y como llegaras al salón?...no eres tan rápida como para llegar a tiempo-.

.-tienes razón, correr no es la mejor opción...entonces me teletransportare-.

.- ¿y puedes?-.

.-claro que puedo, ¿Quién crees que soy?-.

.-creo que eres una dama que solo yo puedo domar-.

.-¡ja! Eso es, solo tú puedes suigintou mientras que millones de plumas negras la rodeaban para luego desaparecer completamente.

.-creo que yo también debería Alexander mientras que el viento lo rodeaba completamente para luego desaparecer.

En el salón "Luna Creciente"...

.-yo creo que los profesores se olvidaron de muy aburrida Liz mientras que Patty estaba durmiendo profundamente.

.-es ía Kid conociendo la razón por la cual no llegaba ningún profesor al salón.

.- ¿Por qué lo dices Kid? pregunte.

.-que no lo sabes, están investigando la muerte de un ó Kid.

.- ¿muerte?, y ¿sabes que estudiante es?-.

.-mi padre no me quiso decir el nombre, pero están investigando quien es el asesino-.

.-...

.-cambiando el tema, ¿Cómo esta suigintou?-.

.-bien, Kim la esta sanando en la enfermería-.

.- ¿Kim?, soul Kim esta aquí y no veo a suigintou por ninguna parte-.

.- ¿Qué? para luego mirar a Kim sentada en su asiento, hablando con ox y Jacqueline.

.- ¿soul?-.

.-Kid, ¿a que hora falleció el estudiante?-.

.-antes de entrar al salón, ¿Por qué?-.

.-ya se quien murió-.

.- ¿Qué?-.

.-fíjate bien en el salón, falta alguien ¿cierto?-.

.- ¿eh?, imposible...la única que falta es...-.

.-si, solo falta...suigintou-.

.-imposible, no puede ser, con razón no supiste de esto soul-.

.-...

.- ¿soul? dijo pero se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba en mi asiento.

.- ¡Kim! grite para luego tomarla del cuello de su ropa.

.- ¿Qué haces soul? sué dijo Kim confundida.

.- ¿¡que le hiciste a suigintou! grite muy molesto.

.-no se de que hablas soul, yo la deje en la enfermería con Alexander, yo no se mas que dijo Kim.

.-no mientas Kim le hiciste algo con tus poderes, ¡hasta que la mataste! grite lo ultimo listo para darle un puñetazo en la cara.

.-soul... dijo una voz femenina, mientras me sujetaba el puño para detenerme.

.-s-suigintou... dije atónito.

.-ya es suficiente-. Me dijo mientras me soltaba.

.-y-yo pensé que...-.

.-baka... dijo mientras me golpeo en la mejilla con la palma de su mano.-nunca... ¡nunca le hagas eso a una mujer y menos a la amiga de tu técnico! molesta.

.-p-pensé que Kim te había matado en la enfermerí explique.

.-eres un idiota, yo solo estaba con Alexander y además Kim es mi amiga, ella nunca me haría .

.-suigintou no lo tomes tan a pecho, soul solo se dejo llevar y... Kim fue interrumpida.

.- ¡me importa un cojon si se dejo llevar o no! suigintou.-soul... suigintou con una cara sádica que daba miedo.-...necesito hablar aun con la mirada sádica y tomándome del cuello de mi chaqueta y tratando de sacarme del salón.

.- ¡e-espera!, yo me quedare aquí si no te dije un poco nervioso.

.-ah, no te preocupes...si quieres hablamos aquí juntando sus puños.

.- ¿t-tengo otra opción?.

.- ¡te voy a hacer picadillo...! suigintou, pero para mi suerte la detuvieron.

.- ¡oigan, oigan...! ¿¡Que esta ocurriendo! el profesor Stein.-soul y suigintou, shinigami-sama quiere verlos...es serio, mientras todos desalojaban el salón a causa de la aparición de Stein, no querían tener clases de disección otra vez.

.-chisss...de suigintou felizmente, como si no hubiese pasado nada y me soltó de la chaqueta, mientras me golpee en la cabeza con el suelo.

.-auch... lo único que dije para luego seguir a suigintou a cierta distancia.

.-esperen, suigintou y soul primero tienen que diseccionar a un Stein con la típica mirada sádica y acomodando sus gafas.-recuerden que aun estamos en clases-.

.- ¿diseccionar?...con gusto suigintou tomando dos bisturís que estaban en el escritorio.

.-bien dime que animal quieres...pero no lo sádicamente.

.-elijo... ¡al conejo! suigintou ¿apuntándome?

.-e-espera, ¡yo no soy un conejo! grite nervioso.

.-tu cabello y ojos me dicen lo corriendo hacia mi con los bisturís en las manos.

.- ¿¡eh! N-no ¡e-espera!, ¡soy tu arma! dije corriendo en dirección opuesta...hacia la puerta.

.-_ ¿Qué?, sus almas se están desincronisando_-suigintou ya es Stein cerrando la puerta, mi única salida.

.- ¡déjame en paz Stein! suigintou lanzando los dos bisturís hacia mi.

.-_ ¡mierda!_ dije a mi mismo, pero algo evito que me hiriera.

.-chisss...no me suigintou haciendo fuerza, sacando otro bisturí y sus ojos cambiaron nuevamente a un lila muy claro.

.-te dije que ya es suficiente... fue interrumpido por suigintou, mientras sacaba una fuerza impresionante.

.- ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! suigintou a punto de perder la cabeza a causa de la locura.

.- ¡ataque al alma! Stein lanzándole una corriente eléctrica a suigintou.

.- ¡ahhhhg!... suigintou mientras salio volando a 3 metros de distancia.-*toser sangre* jeje...no podrás tan fácil, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

.-¡ataque doble palma! Stein acercándose o rozándose con ella para mandarle un nuevo ataque eléctrico.

.-nhg... ¿d-donde estoy?... ¿¡S-Stein sensei! grito para luego perder la conciencia completamente al recibir el ataque al alma de Stein.

.- ¡suigintou!...Stein, ¿porque? dije molesto.

.-porque, ella se hubiera , para luego tomar a suigintou y ponerla en su hombro, la cara en su espalda y las piernas en el pecho de Stein.

.- ¿resistido, de que hablas? dije arqueando una ceja.

.-solo sí Stein saliendo del salón.

.- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? pregunte.

.-... me dijo nada, solo siguió caminando.

.- ¡!...o-oye Stein... dije tartamudeando.

.- ¿Qué quieres ahora? dijo fríamente.

.-s-suigintou ha... me quede petrificado al ver los ojos de suigintou, no podía moverme...sus ojos eran de un color violeta mas intenso que el de hace unos minutos, sentí como si me hubieran inyectado veneno en el cuerpo.

.-Stein, bájame en este mismo momento... suigintou fríamente, no le sentí los signos vitales, es como si estuviera muerta.

.-no, tu y soul deben reconciliarse... Stein, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por suigintou.

.- ¡TE DIJE QUE ME VAJARAS MIERDA ANDANTE! intensamente, mientras tomaba un bisturí y se lo incrustaba a Stein en la espalda.

.- ¡ahhhh! Stein muerto de dolor, aun se podía mover, pero no tubo las fuerzas para sujetar a suigintou.

.-jeje... río suigintou mientras se iba acercando hacia mí con el bisturí en la mano.

.-e-espera, ¿q-que piensas hacer? tartamudeando del miedo.

.-eso es mi problema... empujándome a la pared y acorralarme en ella, mientras acercaba el bisturí a mi rostro.

.-d-detente... dije, pero fue tarde...ella estaba haciendo una cortadura muy profunda con el bisturí en mi mejilla, mi mejilla sangraba demasiado y lo malo era que no podía moverme.

.-jejeje... soul, tu sangre se ve apetitosa...que pena que no te durará suigintou alejando el bisturí de mi, pero ella se acercaba mas a mi.

.- ¿q-que harás ahora? pregunte un tanto intranquilo al verla acercándose a mi o mejor dicho a mi "rostro".

.-sabes, no hay que desperdiciar algo tan delicioso ¿cierto? susurro en mi oído.

.- ¿q-que?... no pude seguir al sentir la lengua de suigintou rozar mi mejilla, justo donde estaba mi herida y mi sangre.

.-...exquisita... ¿como será el sabor...de tus labios?-.

.-n-no dejare que... no alcance a mover ni un músculo, me estaba besando, y poco a poco sentí como mis fuerzas me abandonaban completamente.

Durante todo el tiempo que tuvimos nuestros labios juntos, me sentía cada vez mas débil y aun no podía moverme, aun sentía que me estuvieran quitando mi sangre, mi fuerza, mi amor...

Toc-toc

.- ¿eh?... ¿quien será a esta hora? Marie-sensei a si misma en un susurro.-¡debe ser Stein! feliz mientras abría la puerta, pero al hacerlo hizo una pequeña trizadura en ella.-¿q-que?, esto no es una buena señal...¿que te estará pasando Stein? dijo nuevamente en un susurro y dispuso a abrir la puerta.-¿si?-.

.-usted debe ser Marie Mjolnir ¿cierto? un ojicristal.

.-s-si, ¿Qué se les ofrece? Marie asustada.

.-necesitamos que venga con nosotros, uno de sus estudiantes esta en peligro...y al parecer su novio una ojiazul.

.- ¿¡que! ¿¡Stein esta en peligro! Marie tapándose la boca con su mano.

.-así es, venga con nosotros rápido...antes de que sea nuevamente la ojiazul.

.- ¡si! Marie para luego salir corriendo junto al ojicristal y la ojiazul.

.-s-suigintou dije casi inconciente.

.-tu harás lo que se me de la gana...ya no te quedan fuerzas...ni siquiera el afecto hacia dijo felizmente.

.-suigintou no hagas nada estupido...r-realmente tu no eres...-.

.- ¡CALLATE!...ya no puedes opinar nada... levantándose del suelo, no la pude ver a los ojos, ya que su flequillo le cubría los ojos por completo.-...ya te puedes ir olvidando de tu noviecita, y también de tu mientras sacaba su espada y me apuntaba al pecho con ella.

.-tu... ¡NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES NUNCA MAS A MIS ESTUDIANTES! Marie con su brazo transformado en martillo.

.- ¿eh?-.

.- ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! Marie para luego golpearla en la espalda con su brazo convertido en martillo y dejarla con los ojos blancos completamente.

.-¡AHHHHHH! suigintou, pero la pregunta era...¿porque suigintou gritaba de dolor si la purificación del alma no era dolorosa?.

.-s-suigintou... con mis ultimas fuerzas y luego ver con mi poca visión caer a suigintou en mi pecho completamente inconciente.

Continuara...

* * *

**Que les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Horrible?**

**Todo cuenta ^^ sea bueno o malo :D**

**Soul: me da flojera hablar en este momento.**

**Yuuki****: descerebrado...tendrás músculos, serás guapo... ¡pero te falta el cerebro!**

**Soul: ¡lean lo que dice!... ¡a ella le falta ir al sicólogo!**

**Yuuki****: chisss...oye ¿y como estuvo el beso con suigintou?, te lo saboreaste ¿no?...maka te matara. **

**Soul: ... (Pensando en posibilidades de ser asesinado por maka)...¡NOO!...Yuuki ¡todo es tu culpa!, ¡eres una demente, una bipolar y una esquizofrénica!**

**Yuuki****: ... ¡QUE ME DIJISTE MALDITO MOCOSO!**

**Soul: e-espera no lo tomes tan a pecho-¡AHHHHHhh...!**

**Yuuki****: bueno Soul ya no puede hablar ahora...en el otro chapter sabrán quien es Alexander y su pasado...infinidad de cosas, tendrá mucha tragedia, peleas y muerte ajajá...Creo que soul tenía razón con lo del****sicólogo ¬_¬...bueno nos leemos en otro capitulo, SAYONARA MIMNA! **

**Saludos *-*!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
